Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus incorporating a pressing device.
Related Art
Various types of image forming apparatuses are known to include a pressing mechanism to press a pressing body against a pressing target body, and an opening member capable of opening and closing with respect to an apparatus body that includes the pressing mechanism. In such image forming apparatuses, as the opening member is moved to open, a first pressing portion of the opening member is brought to press a pressing target portion of the apparatus body, and consequently the pressing mechanism is released from a pressing state. By contrast, as the opening member is moved to close, a second pressing portion of the pressing member is brought to press the pressing target portion of the apparatus body, and consequently the pressing mechanism enters the pressing state.